Microencapsulation through free radical polymerization entails the preliminary formation of an emulsion wherein a continuous, typically aqueous-based, phase disperses an internal, hydrophobic phase to be encapsulated. In suspension free radical polymerization the formation of the microcapsule polymeric wall relies on growing polymer chains migrating from the internal phase of the emulsion to the interface between the two phases. Once this process is complete, a dispersion of microcapsules encapsulating the internal phase is typically obtained.